


Promises Kept

by Gaeliceyes



Series: Nymeia's Drift [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eargasm, F/M, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Unnamed Warrior of Light - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, f!Warrior of Light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeliceyes/pseuds/Gaeliceyes
Summary: Smutty Coda to my fic"Nymeia's Drift". The Warrior of Light made promises that she is eager to keep.“Haurchefant,” she purrs,”I can safely assure you that the next time I see you, whenever that might be, I will keep you in bed until we are both too tired to move.” He groans into her hair, fingers spasming at her back and hip.“Cruel minx,” he moans. “How can you expect me to sleep now with such a promise?”
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Nymeia's Drift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Promises Kept

He gave her a tour of Camp Dragonhead instead, chattering away, and she did her best to endure it. All she could think of was that promise she had made, and the answering promise smoldering in his eyes. He must have the patience of a rock, because she was finding it almost impossible to pay attention to any of it. She was too preoccupied with the lock of hair that kept falling into his eyes, the movement of his lips, the timbre of his voice. She wanted to hear that voice crack with desire, and feel those soft lips on her skin. She wanted those animated hands in her hair, on her body, pulling, grabbing, stroking.  
  
She nodded and smiled when he introduced her to anyone, hoping she seemed at least a little bit attentive, but retained almost nothing. She was trying to find a delicate way to suggest they find some privacy, or failing that a secluded corner somewhere, when he stopped. “ And here are my chambers.” He glanced at her, a question in his eyes. She gave him her sultriest smile, opened the door, and sashayed in. 

Even before the latch clicked shut he was grasping her hips, turning her to face him, pulling her close, and his smile was the pure joy of the sun shining through clouds. She leaned into him, palms flat on his mailed chest, lips upturned. He obliged her unspoken demand and took her mouth with his, a deep, passionate meeting of lips and tongues and teeth. His hands spasmed at her hips, dragging her closer until they were molded together. She whined at the layers of metal and padding that impeded closer contact, and he groaned in response. Giving up she wrapped her arms up around his neck and ate at his lips. 

His hands were wandering as well, fingers trailing up and then down her sides, around her hips, over her ass until he could wrap two large hands around the back of her thighs, lifting her in a show of effortless strength. He carried her only a few steps before setting her gently on a hard surface. She didn’t care what it was, too focused on her fingers finding the clasps of his armor, until war calloused fingers gently caged her own. He pulled his lips away as well, resting his forehead on hers, his breathing heavy. 

“Haurchefant?” She questioned softly. He smiled crookedly. 

“I suddenly find myself afraid.” The admission was almost wondering. 

“Of what?”

“I have dreamed of just this for so long.” He brought her hands to his mouth, pressing soft lips to her fingers. “I find myself afraid this is nothing more than a figment of my most desperate longing.” Turned her hand, rubbed his lips across her wrist. “Are you truly here? Will you vanish into mist again and plunge me into despair?” His voice purred, dropping soft and low and sending shivers down her spine. 

“Shall I prove how real I am?” One brow arched mischievously. 

“How shall you do that, my dream?” He teased gently. 

She smirked, leaning in and placing a kiss of her own at the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his cheek. She trailed kisses up his face. Beneath one hand she reveled in the tightening of his forearm muscles. And then she pinched him, hard. 

He yelped, glaring indignantly before throwing his head back and laughing along with her. The chortles petered out to a sigh and he looked at her with a gentle grin. His arms rested gently at her waist, hers at his shoulders, where she had started idly playing with his hair. 

“I am chastised,” he grinned, “and convinced.” 

“Mmm. Then get back to kissing me. I have a promise to keep.”

He groaned softly, descending back to her mouth as lightly as a feather. “As my lady wishes,” he whispered against her lips. Nimble fingers burrowed into her hair, strong hands anchored her head, and he kissed her with all the yearning she had seen in his eyes. 

She wasted no time going for the armor straps once more, tugging at them with eager fingers, even while trying not to lose contact with his lips. Her satisfied hum when they loosened elicited one of his own. She pulled up at the hem of the heavy chain, but could not find purchase. Laughter rumbled in his chest, against her lips, at her frustrated growl. 

“Shall I help?” He pulled back, and her mouth followed like a magnet to iron, only to stop when she nearly toppled from her seat. She growled again, drawing another sinful chuckle. Obligingly he lifted the mailed and padded tunic up and over his head. 

The urge to touch him was a bone deep ache in her fingers. His chain shirt was still only half off, arms trapped, deep laugh muffled as he struggled with the armor. She took her chance, slipping back to the floor and reaching needy hands to slip beneath the edge of his linen shirt. She felt the muscles jump beneath her touch. Steel twitched under warm skin and he gasped and groaned as she smoothed palms lightly across his stomach and up his sides. 

He shrugged, pulling faster. He arched into her hands, finally managing to clear his head and drop his burden on the floor with a heavy thud. In an instant his arms were around her again, pulling her tight against him. His lips captured hers again. 

“Wicked minx,” he laughed into her mouth. “How you drive me to distraction.”

“Is it wicked to want my hands on you?” She helped him pull the shirt off, hands returning to bare skin as quickly as she could. She pressed against him, exploring his shoulders, chest, abs, drawing needy gasps from him with every touch. She pushed him back until his back hit the table edge. His breathing sped up, hitching as she leaned into him and gently kissed his collarbone. “To want to taste your skin? Feel you against me? May I?”

He groaned at her words. The hands at her hips dragged them tighter against his, groin to groin, hard to soft. “I haven’t the strength to deny you even should I wish it.” His voice was low and smooth. He kissed her again while her hands took their time learning every cut and curve. 

She traced his sides and he whimpered. Her mouth and tongue learned the taste of his skin, licking and kissing down his chest, wringing mindless groans from him. When she wrapped her lips around one nipple, flicking it with her tongue, his entire body jerked. His rough gasp was lost against her neck. 

But when her eager hands cupped his neck, and her thumbs brushed the tender lobe of his ear, it was as if she plucked the very strings of his desire. His body bowed. “Oh, Halone!” She laughed with delight. 

“Oh. I want to hear that again,” she crooned. She brushed the other ear, traced the shell. He whined and rocked his hips against her. She pushed back in kind, settling into a rhythm, rocking against him. She dragged his head down with hands tangled in his silken silver hair. She nibbled his ear, licked up it with her tongue. She reveled in the noises he made, spontaneous moans and whimpers, gasps and sighs. 

“Oh! I...I...ah!” He dragged her mouth back to his, eating at her lips with desperate passion. “Sweet...if you keep this up I will not last long enough to take my pants off.” His rough laugh became a groan as her nails raked lightly down his chest.

“We can’t have that,” she purred, working the buttons at his waist. His own hands met her there, complicating the procedure, but sparking mirth at their mutual fumbling. And then the placket parted and she slipped her hand inside to grasp his cock, pulling it out and stroking it from root to tip. He gasped and bucked into her hand

She stretched up and took the tip of his ear between her teeth and bit. “Ah! Sweet, I’m going to...almost…”

She laughed low, and then she dropped to her knees and swallowed his length, engulfing it until he hit the back of her throat. 

He convulsed and groaned, and then he fell into bliss, shuddering. She could feel him pulsing in her throat and took his spend with eager swallows. His hands were in her hair holding her to him as he cried her name and praised the Fury. 

The storm was not yet past, but strong hands pulled her up into his arms. His mouth pressed into hers, tongue delving to taste himself on her lips. “My sweet…” he kissed her cheeks. “My dream…” he kissed her forehead and sighed a laugh. “I marvel at you. Every time we meet you turn my best laid plans to shambles.”

“Mmmm. A pleasurable shambles I hope.”

“Oh yes,” he breathed, then put his lips beside her ear and whispered, “but now it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the wholesome, debauched, and enabling friends in the [Book Club ](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) for goading my brain into creating this. Check it out if you want more amazing FFXIV fanfic food.


End file.
